


Mistakes were made

by GaylartMess



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon x OC ships, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, OCs - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, lots of ocs dude, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaylartMess/pseuds/GaylartMess
Summary: “I knew it was a mistake to get the twins matching clothes.”Valeria eyes him with a smirk. “That’s big talk from the guy who wears the exact same clothes as his gemelo nearly every day.”Modern AU self-indulgent fluff





	Mistakes were made

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback would be super appreciated aaa but either way, hope you guys enjoy it ^^

Valeria let a muffled groan break past her lips.

“We wrote their name’s on the tags, right?” She asked, hand coming away from massaging her temple to brush back a stray curl which almost instantly sprung back again. The small woman huffed, tucking it more carefully behind her ear and hovering a hand close for a moment. After a beat she fold her arms and tilt her head toward her husband, hunched beside her over the changing table.

Felipe glanced helplessly between her and then the two babies snuggled together on the changing table, clad in identical pyjamas. Not really snuggled, but close enough that they had been brushing their fingers against each other about an hour ago, when they had been far more awake. But the quickly forming routine was catching up to them now, and they were exhausted after a long day of, well… Crying, eating and sleeping.

Felipe bit the inside of his lip, glancing between them. He eyed the identical clothes, coloured in soft blue with white polka dots, trying to ignore the small knot creeping its way through his stomach.

“Sí.” He answered, albeit very hesitantly.

“And we made sure they’re wearing the right outfits!” Valeria continued, and if Felipe had wanted to, he could have sworn he could pick up an uncertain waver in her confident tone.

“I…” He starts, before sighing, shoulders slumping a little. He shrugs, “Sí…” 

“Right, so it’s not all that bad!” Valeria doesn’t dare raise her voice too much louder, nothing about a gentle indoor voice. She bumps her hip against his and he lifts himself up slowly as she grins, hands settling on her waist as she puffs her chest out just a tiny bit. 

“We’ve been careful, we haven't accidentally switched them or anything, and they’re too small to even lift their heads up, let alone swap themselves over.” She huffs at the last part, hands sliding down to her side as she shuffles a little closer to the girls.

On the left, one is hardly awake, eyelids fluttering as her fingers flex in gentle motions, one hand just about resting against her twin’s face. The other has her eyes a little more opened, and she lazily presses her knuckles into her mouth. She keeps looking between her parents, clueless to their currant dilemma.   
Felipe’s gaze flickers to her head and he carefully reaches forward to brush down his daughters hair. At least, what little of it there was, anyway. The small curls were fluffy against his calloused fingertips and a small smile worked it’s was across his lips.   
She made a small noise, the corner of her mouth working to form a smile around her knuckle.   
Her eyelids start drooping a little more as he brushes his thumb against her head a few more times. He carefully pulls away as he feels Valeria lean into him a bit more, shoulder pressed into his arm and her hand bumping against his his leg trying to find his own hand.  
He slides his hand against hers, his warm palm pressing against her cold fingers. He rubs his thumb across her knuckles as hers brushes against his wedding ring.

Finally, Felipe lets out a small noise.   
“I knew it was a mistake to get the twins matching clothes.”

Valeria eyes him with a smirk. “That’s big talk from the guy who wears the exact same clothes as his gemelo nearly every day.”

“But you know i’m me!” He argues. He continues, a bit quieter than before “And I know I’m me, for that matter…” Valeria snorts slightly at that.  
He huffs, voice raising a touch once again as he shakes his head. “They’re not even a year old, so how would they know yet?”

Her hand squeezes his “Voice down, por favor.” She scolds, voice at the same level as his. “We’re trying to get them to sleep, remember?”  
Both glance back down at the twin girls, who have hardly stirred. They’re not completely asleep, but they’re not any more awake. Thankfully.   
If one woke up and made a loud enough fuss, the other would surely follow.

Felipe hums slightly, head leaning more onto Valeria’s. His glasses rose a bit, the rim pushed up by Valeria’s messy hair.   
A few curls invaded his vision but it was something he could ignore for now. His hand slid out of hers to rest on her hip, pulling her closer.

“They… Do look cute in those clothes though.”

“Like I said they would.” 

Felipe shakes his head with a gentle eye roll.

“I just wish we could tell which was which. You know, on sight.” He knew it wouldn’t remain a huge problem. He was certain they put the right twin in the right labelled clothes. But the chance to rile his wife up a little was there, and he couldn’t resist the chance of possibly flustering her.

Valeria is quiet for a moment. Felipe wonders if she’ll react at all and he pulls away to catch a glimpse of her expression, determine what could be feeling.   
The last thing he’d want would be be to actually upset her over this.  
He feels his shoulders loosen when he catches her gaze, her darkened cheeks puffed out in a pout as her brows furrow. She twists her head away when she locks eyes with him. He waits, patiently waiting for the reaction.

She finally grumbles, tilting her head back slightly as her eyes scrunch shut in defeat.

“Ugh…” She lets out, composing herself to look toward him. He smirks just the tiniest bit and she pauses, cheeks reddening more as she glances away.   
“Okay, yeah-” She admits, “-maybe I should’ve gotten different colours, or something… I guess that would’ve made it easier.” The last part trails into a defeated grumble that Felipe leans into catch, smirk widening a little more.

“You guess?” He teases, bumping his shoulder against hers. Her heads turns to his in a quick snap, curls bouncing as she moves.

“Don’t sass me, cariño.” She struggles to hold the intimidating act. She’s nearly on her tiptoes trying to be on level with him as the corners of her lips attempt to twitch into a smile. “I’ll steal all the covers tonight, and that is not an empty threat.”

Felipe grins. He squints at her and leans down a touch, nose almost brushing hers. He can feel his cheeks warming as she blinks at him, dark eyes catching the light yellow glimmer of the night lamp on the desk close by.

“Well, I know for a fact it’s your night to look after the girls when start crying.” He tilts his head, “You’ll have to let go of the covers eventually.” 

Valeria smirks, lifting her head up a touch before turning away with a theatrical sigh, pressing a hand to her heart. “I suppose your right.” She sighs, shaking her head mournfully. “It’s not like I could drag the covers with me or anything crazy like that.”   
Her smirk returns as she opens her eyes to glance at him from the side. “That would be crazy, ¿verdad?”   
She turns her head to wink at him and the tall man feels heat crawl across his cheeks to the tips of his ears. He falters as he tries to reply, smiling.

“A-Aye, ¡muy loco!” He chuckles breathlessly.

Valeria lets out a small snort, giggling as she fold her arms across her chest, shoulders shaking.

Both fallen silent, stiffen at the sound of a whine.  
Felipe glances toward the twins, and panics as his gaze sweeps across the the girl on the right, face scrunched and lip quivering in warning.

He carefully scoops her up, mindful of the other girl still breathing steadily on the table. She shifts but other wise doesn’t stir even as Valeria moves to lift her up as well.   
He shift’s the baby in his arms to support her head.  
“Oh, mija. What’s wrong?” He coos. She doesn’t cry, but continues to wriggle her arms, face scrunched up grumpily.

“I think we just need to get them to bed…” Valeria murmurs, not long afterwards she has to fight back a yawn.   
She calmly rocks the baby in her arms, glancing down to her and then to the baby still fussing in Felipe’s hold, though she seemed to be tiring back into slower movements.   
“Violeta is always fussy before bed, right?” 

“Ovidia can be too.” Felipe reminds her. 

Valeria hums thoughtfully. “I suppose so…” She watches Felipe lean in to press a quick kiss the forehead of the fussing baby, murmuring to her quietly. She frowns, glancing between them.   
“Are you holding Ovidia or Violeta?” She wonders.

Felipe blinks up at her. He glances back at the calming baby, who’s quickly gone back to sucking her knuckles in a drowsy state, then back to Valeria with a frown.

“I’m… almost certain It’s Ovi.” His gaze flickers toward the floor in thought. Thinking back to when they were changing the girls for bed, make sure they were fed, changed, clean… It had become a bit more of a blur, but he was sure Ovidia had always been on the right...

“Almost certain?” The short woman parrots, quirking a brow at him. Felipe shoots her a playful glare before nodding firmly. 

“Certain.”

Valeria hummed a small tune as she brought her daughter closer to her chest, resting the baby’s head on her shoulder as she walked closer to Felipe.   
Valeria lifts her hand in a up motion and Felipe blinks before realisation hits him and he gently lifts the baby in his arms. Valeria leaned in, reaching her free hand over to check the tag on the back of the pyjama top.   
She smiled, pulling back and wrapping both arms back around her baby.   
“Yup, you’ve got Ovidia there.”

Felipe smiles, watching as Valeria began to move toward the other side of the room, where the girls white and beige cribs were set up.  
Valeria set Violeta down into the white crib, shifting her to make sure she was comfortable and pushing a few of her soft toys about.   
Felipe followed, lowering Ovidia into the beige crib, glancing at the frayed images on the headboard. This crib had originally been Coco’s when she had been a baby, and the other had been a gift from Valeria’s twin hermano, Alejandro.

Once they were tucked in, sleeping soundly, Valeria flicked the lamp off as Felipe shuffled toward the doorway and blindly reached for the door handle in the darkness. He was vaguely guided by the distant light of their bedroom across the hall.   
Valeria bumped into his shoulder with a huff as they left, pinching the edge of his tank top to help guide her out the dark room.

Felipe waited for her leave the room, and make her way across toward their room before he slowly inched the door closed, wincing at the slight creek the hinge briefly made before a quick click confirmed it was shut.  
He’d checked the baby monitor earlier, just before they’d been setting the girls up for bed.   
They could leave their door and the girls door open, in theory, but he didn’t want to risk Pepita finding her way in and accidentally waking the girls up.

He hovered near the door for a moment, leaning close to the wooden frame.   
Quiet followed, other than muffled murmurs from Santiago and Jorge’s room next door, where Oscar and Leonor were probably tucking the two boys in for the night.  
He smiled to himself, retreating back to his and Valeria’s room, careful of any floorboards that could creek too loudly.

He closed the door behind him, watching as Valeria shifted from her place already snuggled up, blinking up at him blearily through her already messy hair as her face poked out from the covers. She was clearly not far off from falling asleep then and there if he hadn’t walked in.  
He smiled as she blinked at him again.

“¿Todo bien?” She slurred a little, tiredness seeping into her voice. 

“Sí, our niñas are asleep.” He told her, voice levelling from a whisper as he walked around to climb into bed with her. He noted the lamp on his bedside was the only one on still as he shifted into a comfortable sitting position, reaching behind him to push up a pillow to support his back. 

Valeria murmured and rolled over onto her back, pushing herself back up onto her pillow so her head rest in it. He watched as she blinked blearily up at the ceiling, hands folded over her stomach and hair tucked around and underneath her head. He reaches over and pulls his book out from under the lamp, shifting once again in his space to be comfortable. He opened his book, not really reading any of the words yet. He glanced toward Valeria, who was still frowning at the ceiling. His eyes scanned over the page one more time before she spoke.

 

“It’s… Kind of weird.”

“Hm?” He replies.

 

“You’d think since we’re both twins we’d be, I don’t know, a bit more prepared for this?” He looks over at her to find her head turned toward him, frown still present. 

“But I guess being a kid, a twin, isn’t the same as raising them...” She mumbles, eyes flicking to the end of the bed before she rolled onto her side, propping her head up in one hand.

“Maybe we’ll have some more understanding.” He muses, “But… You know.” He shrugs.

She nods, eyelids closing as she hums. With her eyes half open, she runs her hand against the pillow, fingers swaying loosely against the fabric. Felipe gently closes his book, knowing the bookmark will still hold the place and rests a bit more onto his side, facing Valeria.

“What are you thinking about, amada?” He asks quietly, curious.

Valeria smiles as her hand slows. She blinks a few times, eyes flickering between small spaces on the bed sheet between them.   
“Just thinking about… When me and Alejandro were little, It was hard to tell us apart. When we were really small, that is… Especially since papá insisted on matching outfits…” She snorted gently. “Then he had the audacity to grow taller than me.” She rolled her eyes, scoffing in fake scorn. Her gaze softened and she glanced back up toward Felipe. 

He nod, a wider smile forming on his own lips as he reminisced a little as well.   
“I think matching clothes were our mamá’s idea,” He hums, thoughtful. “but then me and Oscar just never really stopped, even when we were allowed to get clothes for ourselves. Guess it just became habit.” He shrugged.

“Do you think our niñas will be like that?” Valeria asked, a little suddenly. Felipe blinked over at her, confused.

“Like what?”

“Well, I just mean…” She waved a hand in his direction, “Like-” She waved a bit more, shoulder shrugging. “You know, you and Oscar.” She waved her hand back at herself before it slumped against their side. “Like me and Alejandro. You know, close?”

Felipe laughed, “Aye, I’m sure they will. They’re twins after all…” Valeria nods, gazing off a little before stretching her arms up high above her head with a yawn. Something pops in her joints and Felipe visibly winces as Valeria groans.

“I wish you wouldn’t do that.” He grimaces.   
She smirks. “Do this?” She asks as slowly bringing her hands together, wiggling her fingers ominously. Felipe whines loudly, bringing his hands to his ears in a hurry, nearly throwing his book across the bed.

“No, no no no! Don’t!”   
He brings his hands away when Valeria giggles, hands falling down as she shakes with quiet laughter.

 

“I won’t!” She laughs breathlessly. “I’m not going to I promise.” She rolls in a little, arms tucking under the pillow to huddle it closer to her face, eyes closing. He reaches for his book (which had fallen near his knee) and sends her a miffed look, which softens a touch as she snuggles into the pillow.

“Mm… I’m tired.” She mumbles.

“Do you want me to turn my lamp off?” He asks, leaning a little toward the lamp just in case, but she shakes her head weakly.

“No, no it’s okay. I’m just gonna lie down a bit. I don’t mind if you keep reading.”

He leans in, using his elbow to prop himself up as he kisses her forehead. “Okay, If you say so, mi amada.”

“I do say so.” She mumbles, smiling a little despite her near-asleep state.

“Let me know if you change your mind.” Felipe settles back into his reading position and Valeria hums a small “Mmm…” in response.

It couldn’t be more than five minutes into the book, a good ten pages in, Valeria’s voice croaks up beside him again.

“Felipe…?”

“Hm?” His eyes stay on the page.

“I think I’m falling asleep, so I’m gonna say goodnight.” He smiles, glancing down toward her.

“Are you sure? You look rather awake to me.” Valeria squints at him, nose wrinkling as she eyes him tiredly from her curled up position. She tugs the covers in his area over in a warning.   
“I will steal the covers. Don’t test me, esposo.” 

“I wouldn’t dare, te lo prometo.” He bookmarks his page and sets it down on the side.

“You don’t have go to bed if you’re not…” Valeria cuts herself off with a yawn and Felipe fights one down to speak. 

“I’m tired as well, don;t worry.” His own sentence finally trails into a yawn he sighs, briefly licking his dry lips as he folds his glasses down on the bedside table. He fumbles with the lamp switch, squinting against the light. The button clicks and the light shuts off, a faint yellow residue from the lamps light simmers into the dark as he shuffles himself deeper into the bed and curls himself closer to Valeria.  
She murmurs as he wriggles further under the covers, lazily moving to cuddle herself against him, head tucked against his chest as he pulls the covers further over the both of them.   
Her foot brushes his leg as he leans in to kiss her nose. Valeria breathes against him, lifting her hands up to cups his cheeks and pull him into another brief kiss, giggling as his moustache brushes her upper lip. He tilts his head to kiss her again, their teeth accidentally clicking as they both lean too deep and too quick. She giggles, settling to press the bridge of her nose against his before pressing another chaste kiss to his mouth.

“Te amo… Te quiero mucho…” She mumbles against his lips.

“Yo también te amo…” He pulls her close as she buries her face into his neck and tucks her hands close. “Buenas noches mi amor, dulces sueños.” Felipe mumbles, eyes closing.

Valeria mumbles something that may have been vaguely similar, and falls asleep, curled up against Felipe, fingers gently curled into his tank top.   
Listening to each other breath was already settling them both into a quicker sleep, and as the night began to move along, Felipe began mumbling in his sleep, moustache occasionally twitching. Valeria’s leg occasionally moved out and back in, a few times in a row in an uneven pattern.   
The two continue to sleep on.

 

A sudden noise breaks through the baby monitor, and a shrill cry breaks out, rising in volume.  
Under the covers, Valeria mumbles out a curt curse as Felipe groans, head shifting to bury into the pillow.


End file.
